A Moment of Clarity
by Frisco
Summary: Episode tag to Coup d'Etat.  What was Ladon really thinking?  Italicized quote is from the episode.


Deception and intrigue were becoming dismayingly easier to Ladon Radim. The hard-learned lessons from Acastus Kolya had come in handy the past several weeks as he had schemed with Cowen to dupe the Lanteans while plotting a coup against the Commander at the same time. He had taken it to a new level today, though, when he had smiled and joked with Sheppard and then lied to the military commander and Weir as he looked them in the eye.

Sheppard had been promoted, no doubt in recognition of his brutal victory against the Genii strike force last year. Ladon had used every ounce of self-control he had to not kill the man where he stood or die trying. His plan had depended on capturing the now lieutenant colonel and his men to use as a lure for Cowen. Sheppard would die today but at the proper time. Kolya had impressed upon him the importance of patience as well.

He continued his subterfuge as he sat calmly next to the Genii leader, waiting for Weir's answer. Ladon mentally calculated the minutes remaining until the bomb exploded, wondering momentarily what Kolya would say if he was here. He knew Acastus was still skulking around the galaxy, but he had gotten away before Radim could have him killed. He feared what the consequences of that misstep might be one day. One thing Kolya had taught him well was that a false sense of security could be deadly. Cowen was going to learn that lesson the hard way today.

The hour they had given Weir was passing slowly. Ladon was looking forward to killing Sheppard. He had left himself enough time to kill that butcher and escape through the Ancestral Ring before the nuclear device detonated. The Lantean would pay for the Genii lives he had taken. To kill by closing the shield against defenseless men was an act of dishonor to Radim's people. At least Ladon had been unconscious, sparing him from hearing the bodies impacting. He'd lost more friends that day than during the last culling. He had considered letting Sheppard be vaporized in the blast with the others but had decided he wanted to look in the man's eyes when he pulled the trigger.

He had also decided he would shoot McKay while he had the chance. The whiny little man was the bane of Radim's existence, and he'd been thrilled that Sheppard had brought the scientist. The Commander had been happy about that as well. The Lantean had impressed the Genii leader with his intellect, and Cowen had commissioned spies and mercenaries across Pegasus to kidnap McKay to Ladon's complete humiliation. He was the Chief Scientist of the Genii after all.

Of course, no one had come close to capturing him before today. Between the Lantean's superior firepower and the cunning of Sheppard's team, every attempt had ended in failure. Ladon was extremely proud of the fact that his plan was the only one that had succeeded, although that didn't seem to count for much. Cowen had no intention of returning any of them, but especially McKay, even if Weir gave him the jumpers. Sheppard and the other soldiers would be killed, but the Lantean scientist would be kept.

That had been Cowen's plan not Ladon's. Radim had no intention of keeping him, genius or not. He also had no interest in the flying ships. He wasn't quite as far along in his gene research as he'd led Sheppard or Cowen to believe. In fact, he wasn't sure he would ever figure it out. But his plan hinged on the belief that he could, and it had definitely been an intellectual challenge.

He jerked as Cowen stood suddenly and smiled at him. "It's been an hour. Have someone dial Atlantis." 

Ladon moved to obey and retook his seat minutes later as Weir's voice sounded from the radio. Again, the skills he learned from Kolya were put to good use as Atlantis' leader informed them that his sister and most of the others could be healed. He kept his features carefully schooled in an attempt to not give anything away, but inside he was reeling. _Was there really a way to save Dahlia?_

He caught Cowen's glance and kept his face neutral especially when the Genii leader announced that he didn't care about the people he'd sent to Atlantis. If Ladon had any doubts about today, that comment erased them. Cowen and Kolya were too callous and power-hungry to effectively lead their people.

The Commander turned to him and ordered Sheppard's execution. Radim couldn't keep the smile from his face as he pulled his gun and headed to the cell. He chose two of his most trusted men to accompany him, his mind still spinning as he thought of his sister living the rest of her days as a prisoner on Atlantis. Indecision ate at him as he traversed the distance to the holding area, the way lined with soldiers loyal to him.

He thought he had a good enough read of Weir to know his sister would receive medical treatment regardless of today's outcome, but Dahlia wouldn't be returned to his people if the prisoners died. It had taken months to get Sora back and only then in trade for nuclear weapons. He was also fairly certain the Lantean leader would agree to an exchange even without Sheppard. He could have one of his men shoot the colonel and claim it to be an accident. He had wanted to do it himself, but he needed to be able to claim innocence in order to negotiate for his sister.

As he neared the holding area, he decided to definitely have the military commander killed. Sheppard was as ruthless as Kolya, and Radim could not risk him continuing to run amok especially with Acastus still at large.

He halted in surprise a few feet from the cell as the Lanteans came into view. The men that had been gassed were just beginning to recover, and of all the people in the cell to help, Sheppard was crouched next to McKay, concern written all over his face. Radim knew they were teammates but had never considered that the men might be friends. Even as they traded barbs, the close relationship between the two was easy to see.

Ladon's world went sideways as he mentally substituted himself and Kolya for McKay and Sheppard, knowing how different the situation would be. Acastus had kept him around for his scientific knowledge only; the man hadn't cared if Radim lived or died as long as he pulled his weight during the mission. Kolya certainly wouldn't have wasted any time checking on him. He would have ordered everyone to their feet and into fighting position.

In a moment of clarity, Ladon saw Sheppard for who he really was, who he'd been that awful day on Atlantis: a man desperately defending his home and his people by using any means at his disposal. Radim tried to view his memories objectively. The Lantean had attempted to negotiate, had even endeavored to cooperate until Acastus double-crossed him. Sheppard had practically begged for Weir's life to be spared. He wasn't naturally ruthless like Kolya, quite the opposite apparently, but he could be if pushed. His first concern when he had awakened from being gassed was for his men.

Ladon's shoulders sagged at the realization. Maybe having a man like that as an ally was better than having him dead. The military commander was a brilliant strategist, cunning and fierce. A solid alliance with the Lanteans might benefit the Genii far more than jumpers, which was yet another reason to replace Cowen who was too short-sighted to see that logic.

Ladon made his decision and strode forward, nodding to the guard to open the cell as Sheppard turned to meet his gaze. Radim knew he was taking a huge chance, but only ten minutes remained before the bomb exploded, and he couldn't afford to second-guess himself. He pointed his gun at the Lantean and smiled.

'_Time's up.'_

The End.


End file.
